The invention concerns a container made of surface protected cardboard and comprising an overlappingly wound container jacket and at least one end closure provided with a rim, wherein the inner lapped edge is covered by a protective U-shaped strip placed around the edge.
Containers of this type are known (see the brochure entitled "Laminated Tube of Horauf" of the Michael Horauf Maschinenfabrik GmbH & Co. KG, West Germany). The protective strip of such containers, which are on the market, is placed in the shape of a U around the inner lapped edge of the jacket, although the strip is not described or shown in the brochure itself.
With containers of this type there are problems relative to sealing around an end closure, if the end closure is provided with a rim. This results from the fact that in the overlapping zone of the wound container jacket, following the insertion of the protective strip and the end closure, a void is created between the closure rim and an inner circumference of the jacket, in which void foreign matter may accumulate.
Another type of cardboard container is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,039 in which the protective strip is not folded around the inner longitudinal edge of the jacket, but rather is extended circumferentially thereacross in order to create a steam-release void.
A further type of cardboard container is disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 386,566 wherein no protective strip at all is used. One or both longitudinal edges of the blank is provided with a recess at a mouth of the jacket in order to enable a butt joint to be created at the mouth.